<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Snap by Eyeless_Jack_Nichols</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23198620">Snap</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eyeless_Jack_Nichols/pseuds/Eyeless_Jack_Nichols'>Eyeless_Jack_Nichols</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Creepypasta - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Eventual Smut, F/M, Gore, Murder, idk how to tag</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 07:07:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,878</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23198620</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eyeless_Jack_Nichols/pseuds/Eyeless_Jack_Nichols</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Y/N was a high school student. She had a good relationship with her mom and younger sister. Her father not so much but she hid the fact he was a terrible person for the sake of her mom and sisters happiness.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Tobias Erin "Toby" Rogers | Ticci Toby/You, Tobias Erin "Toby" Rogers|Ticci Toby/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>hey so uh....first story. i've been working on it for a while so i um hope you like it. Feel free to comment what i could do better.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Your POV</p><p>“Wake up Y/N or you’re gonna be late for school" I heard my mom yell from downstairs. I open my eyes and quickly get ready throwing on a white tank-top and a F/C long sleeve shirt on (to hide the bruises from my father). Then slip on a pair of jeans grabbing my shoes, bag, and phone then run downstairs.When I get to the kitchen my mom and little sister burst out laughing.I look at them confused.”Record time.”Bell says her little smile plastered on her face.I look at my phone checking the time.It read 5:35.”Why? Why do you do this to me? I still have a whole other hour and a half till the bus comes.”They just smile as I walk over to Bell.”It’s funny when you rush like that.”she giggles.I huff and sit on the couch.”You guys are terrible.” I say as I put on my shoes. They just giggle.</p><p>Toby POV</p><p>I sit in a  tree by a window and watch as Y/N sleeps. Boss has wanted her to work with us for a while.I’ve been watching her for about a month. She has a dark side I can tell. Her father is a terrible person. He abuses her. She acts like everything is fine but often she comes home from school crying. I attend her school as part of my mission but I don’t really mind it. The kids there are cruel but I’ve gained Y/N’s trust. She’s really nice. I normally always have my mouth guard on but I don’t wear my goggles. A lot of people make fun of me for my twitching but i’m used to it. I jump a little as i hear Y/N’s mom and sister scream saying she’s gonna be late. I smile and shake my head a little as i see the clock on her bedside table reading 5:30. Her bus doesn’t come until 6:35. She jumps up and pulls her shirt and pants off getting dressed. I feel my face turn red and close my eyes as she changes waiting to hear her key chain jingle. Right on cue I hear her key chain and open my eyes to see her rushing out the door.I climb down the tree and watch her mom and sister laughing through the living room window. Checking the area to make sure no one sees me then look to Y/N as she pouts and sits on the couch. I pull out my phone and look for her contact. She gave me her number a few weeks ago. She thinks I live another block down the street. Truth is I live in a cabin a little further in the woods behind the school. She lives surprisingly close to the school yet she takes the bus because she’s scared someone is gonna hurt her so sometimes I walk her home so she doesn’t have to deal with the bullies on the bus. After a few minutes I find her contact and text her. </p><p>Me-Hey wanna walk to school together this morning?                                                                  </p><p>Y/N-Sure                                                                                                                                               </p><p>Me-Be there in a second</p><p>I see her smile as she reads the messages. I wait by the window for a few minutes so she isn’t suspicious. I grab my school bag from the base of the tree where i left it. I put my goggles in my bag along with one of my hatchets.Then I knock on her door.She opens it and smiles.”R-ready to go?”I ask.</p><p>Your POV</p><p>As i put my shoes on I get a message. I look at my phone and see the message is from Toby. Me and Toby became friends a few weeks ago after he stood up to some bullies for messing with me it was strange because he was a new kid yet he knew my name and stood up for me but I barely knew him but, oddly I haven’t seen those bullies for a while. I open my messages seeing what<br/>
Toby wants.</p><p>Toby-Hey wanna walk to school together this morning?  </p><p>You-Sure                                                                                                                                               </p><p>Toby-Be there in a second</p><p>I smile as I read the message. Now i’m kinda glad mom and Bell woke me up early.<br/>
I wait a few minutes and hear a knock on the door. I open the door to see Toby’s familiar hazel eyes, his messy brown hair, and as usual his mouth guard. I still don’t understand why he always wears that thing around his mouth. “R-ready to go?” he stutters. I nod “Yeah. Let’s go.” I say smiling at him softly as he twitches and I hear his neck crack. “Jesus Toby. Are you okay? Honestly it scares me when I hear your bones crack.” I say as I step forward, closing the door. He chuckles then nods. “I’m f-fine Y/N.” I just shrug at his answer. “Alright let’s go then.”I start walking toward the street when I feel toby grab my hand. I blush but continue to walk, Toby right next to me. As we walk I open my mouth to say something but get cut off by Toby as he lets go of my hand.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Toby POV</p>
<p>As me and Y/N are walking to school my head begins to fill with static and I hear slenders voice, that’s when I see him in the woods watching us. I panic and let go of Y/N’s hand. “Tell her. We must meet. Zalgo will attack soon.” Boss tells me. I turn to Y/N “Hey I w-want you to m-meet my….” I hesitate “Friends?”I say it more like a question. “Friends huh?” Y/N said. I think back and try to find a more appropriate name. “Well more l-like family.” I watch her face as she considers the idea. Please come willingly Y/N I don’t want you to get hurt.</p>
<p>Your POV</p>
<p>Toby wants me to meet his family, but why. Should I trust him? He’s the only one who ever listens to me the only one who ever cared for me. Toby grabs my arm snapping me back to reality. The bruises. I start to panic and try to pull my hand away but his grip was too tight but it didn’t hurt. He looked q1at the part of my wrist that wasn’t covered by my sleeve, I try to pull away again but there was no point. He started pulling up my sleeve. I noticed that each bruise he saw the more his facial expression changed to frustration and anger there was something else to…..sympathy, worry, or maybe pity. “H-HE DID THIS. DIDN’T HE!!!” I flinched at Tobys reaction. He finally let go of my arm and then pulled me onto a hug and I felt a warm liquid hit my neck. He was crying. “This is a-all my fault.” He says crying into my shoulder. I was a bit confused on who he thought “he” was. Toby pulled away and wipe his tears that’s when I remembered he once told me he was bipolar that’s probably why he was crying. “Your father. He did this didn’t he?” He asked clearly upset. I was stunned at the fact he knew it was my father.”How did you know it was my father?” I ask him confused. “I k-knew I should’ve killed the damn bastard when I had the c-chance.” He said more to himself than anything else. “Y-Y/N your coming with me after school ok.” He said more like demanded but I still replied with an okay. We continue to walk to school in silence neither of us wanting to talk. Thats when I grabbed his hand and stopped us he turned to me obviously a bit confused in what I was doing. “Toby how did you know it was father? How did you know what was going on. I’ve never told you anything about him. I never even mention my father.” He looked uncomfortable. “I j-just well uh you know what I’ll tell you once we meet my friends okay?” He said nervously. I don’t get it why can’t he just tell me how he knew. “Alright. ” </p>
<p>-After school-</p>
<p>Toby POV</p>
<p>As we walk toward slender mansion I feel someone watching us. I start to slow down a bit and look around. Hmm no one but me and y/n. I grab YN and pull her toward me. We get to her house and she looks at me questioningly. “Go g-get some clothes. You ’re gonna spend the night with me. When your ready go to the edge of the woods and I’ll be right there.” She just nods and heads inside.</p>
<p>Your POV</p>
<p>I head inside to find some clothes but something feels off. I run upstairs and grab enough clothes for the night and my phone buzzes-</p>
<p>Toby-Make sure to bring enough clothes for at least a week </p>
<p>You-???</p>
<p>Toby-You can leave those clothes if you ever need to stay at my house</p>
<p>You-K</p>
<p>I continue to pack and have a weeks worth of clothes when something fell downstairs. “Toby? Is that you? Mom, dad?”I say from my room. I start to head down the hallway when I hear a thud behind and there stands a guy around my age or a bit older, he was pale with long dark hair and a smile slashed into his cheeks, he stares at me unblinking , bloody knife in hand. “Hello y/n. you’re quite the sight hmm?” he says with a rough voice stepping closer to me. “How about a little fun huh?” He says inches away from. I turn and run out the open door leaving the bag of clothes behind, Toby where is he.Woods right I head straight for the woods and see Toby. “Let’s go please.” I say in a panic. “Whoa. W-what’s wrong.” he says as I wrap my arms around him. “ A guy pale h-he had a bloody knife I-” I’m cut off by a rough laugh from behind me. “Oh come on sweetie, I only wanted a bit of fun with you.” he says and I feel myself being pulled from Toby. I turn my head and see him. The guy from the house. “Jeff, l-let her go.” I hear Toby say. The boy jeff pulls me into him. I try to get out of his grip but my struggles are no use. Wait Jeff? How does Toby know his name. “Lay off Rogers, she’s mine now.” he says. Toby growls. “I told you to take care of her parents before we got back. I d-don’t want you near her.” I get sick of waiting here and finally bring up my foot into his crotch. Jeff let’s go and starts coughing and I run back to toby hiding behind him. That’s when I realize Toby is holding two hatchets.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I hope you guys are enjoying this story so far.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>If you're enjoying the story comment down wether or not you want me to continue.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Toby POV</p><p>YN brings her foot up into Jeffs crotch making him release her. I almost burst out laughing had she not run straight to me in panic. I go to hug her but then I realize my hatchets and I see the fear growing on her face. “YN it’s okay calm d-”. “Damn it. Stupid girl I should kill you right now just like I did your parents that really hurt.”  I’m cut off by jeff. I turn to him. “Just shut up already.” Jeff just smirks. “You should put your kitten on a leash.” he nods toward the woods. I turn around and she’s running. “Y/N W-WAIT.” i yell and run after her Jeff right behind me. “Damn it Jeff why did you have to go and scare her, she was going to go with me willingly.” I shout back at him. Jeff starts to catch up and is now next to me. “What it’s not my fault you had your girlfriend go in the house.” he says getting ahead of me. “G-girlfriend what-what that’s not y-you ugh just help me catch her.” I stutter we’re both getting closer to her but Jeff soon runs past me and tackles YN to the ground. </p><p>Your POV </p><p>As i’m running I hear a sickening sound. Static. Where is the sound coming from. It hurts I start to slow down when I feel myself being forced to the ground. The static became unbearable then everything went dark.</p><p>Jeff POV</p><p>After I tackled kitten I hit her on the head knocked her out. Toby was relieved but he still punched me in the face. “So Rogers about kitten is she like your girlfriend or something?” I ask grinning. I see the red working its way up from behind his mouth guard. “N-no it’s ot like she....she’s just a friend. I don’t like her l-like that.” he stutters. “Hmm, is that so?” he nods. “So you wouldn’t mind if I did this.” I bring my lips to hers and slowly kissing then look back at Rogers. Boy is he mad. I chuckle and look him in the eye. “What are you going to do now Rogers.”</p><p>Toby POV</p><p>He kissed.He really kissed and while she was unconscious. “”T-thats it” I yank of my mouthguard and step closer to Jeff “touch her again I dare y-you.” I say, warning in my voice. He just laughs “Whatever you say Rogers.” I walk over and pick YN up and carry her the rest of the way to slender mansion.</p><p>Your POV</p><p>I wake up and the first thing I see is the boy from the house laying down next to me with a sleeping mask on. Where’s Toby? I get up trying to get over the boy without waking him and and as i’m getting over him, his arms wrap around my waist and he pulls me down on top of him and I end up screaming. “Let go.” I try to get out of his grip but fail as I was about to scream again his hand covered my mouth. What now?</p><p>Toby POV</p><p>Where did she go? I left the room for two seconds. “Ahhhhh.” scream? “Jeff! Why didn’t I check his room earlier?” I run upstairs and head straight to Jeffs room. I open the door and see Jeff....knocked out on the floor? “Y/N?”I say. Then I hear the shower running. Huh? What... you know what. I’ll just her some clothes.</p><p>Jeff POV</p><p>I took Y/N from Toby’s room and had her sleep in my room but she woke me up so I pulled her down and took my mask off. “Chill would ya. Stop scr-” I stop talking ‘cause her hair and eyes are different. I sit up and sit her in my lap. “Sit still for a minute. I’m not gonna do anything.”she stares at me questioningly but sits still. Her eyes are purple and her hair isn’t   (H/C) anymore it’s black and a dark red. “Umm. What happened to you?” was the last thing I said before everything went dark.</p><p>Your POV</p><p>I rush into the bathroom confused. What just-...everything stopped when i looked in the mirror. My once (H/C) was now black and dark red. While my eyes being a light shade of purple unlike the previous (e/c) hue. Okay i need to calm down. Shower i think i-i’ll take a shower. I begin running the shower when i hear footsteps running into the room. How exactly am i supposed to explain any of this. I don’t even know what’s going on.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hope you enjoyed this chapter.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Your POV</p><p>When I got out of the shower there were clothes and a towel sitting on the sink. I grab the towel and wrap it around my body realizing someone had been in the bathroom. I look around and see the door closed. At least they left. Maybe it was Toby. I towel off and get dressed. When I walk out the bathroom I notice the room is empty. I wonder where jeff went. I just shrug it off. Not my problem. As I walk out of the room I notice toby and jeff voice talking in the room down the hall. I begin walking to the room and stop outside the door listening to the conversation being sure to stay quiet.</p><p>Toby POV</p><p>I turn to jeff. "So w-what you're saying is. Y/N's appearance changed? She knocked you out so h-how did th-" jeff cut me off. "LOOK I KNOW WHAT I SAW I"M NOT CRAZY" he yells at me. Not crazy. I scoff "All of us are crazy. Y-you kill people for a living. And you say you're not crazy?" Jeff 'rolls' his eyes but it doesn't look right due to him lacking eyelids. "Whatever that girl is something else. Do you think the boss knows what she can do ,should we tell him?" he ask not exactly sure what to do. I'm about to speak again when there's a knock on the door. "Hey toby can I come in?" I hear Y/N say.</p><p>Your POV </p><p>As I listen to their conversation jeff talked about me looking different. I look down at my hair. It back to its original color. I guess I look normal.So I knock on the door asking permission to enter. I hear footsteps and Toby opens the door. "Hey" I smile. "I'm kinda tired where should I sleep?" I say and he looks back to jeff motioning for him to leave while pulling me into the room. "You can sleep in my room. When you wake up i-i'll take you to meet the boss. And m-maybe get you a permanent room of your own." He says. I just nod. "Actually." I look to him "I overheard your conversation. You said 'all of us' are there more people living here?" I ask him. He just nod and tells me to get some rest. "Y-you'll meet everyone later." </p><p>-time skip after nap-</p><p>Your POV </p><p>When I woke up toby was across the room in a chair reading. At least he had a book. He must have fallen asleep reading though. i got up and walked over to him. "Toby. Hey you awake?" I whisper. He lightly stirred but otherwise stayed asleep. I begin to shake him a bit.</p><p>Toby POV</p><p>"Toby" That voice. Why is it so familiar. Like an angels voice. I want to protect it. I begin to slowly open my eyes realizing who's voice it was. I open my eyes to see Y/N shaking me awake. "H-hey I see your up." I say. She just smiles and nods. "What'cha reading?" I look down at the book and shrug, setting it down and standing up. "Well let's go s-see the boss." I turn to her. She just nods hesitantly.</p><p>Your POV</p><p>We walk out the room and walk through the halls. it was a winding place how he navigated through it is beyond me. We passed by what seemed to be the living room where I spotted jeff along with a small boy who seemed too resemble Link. They seemed to be playing video games. When we stopped walking we were in front of a set of big double doors. Before we even touched the door there was a deep voice. It was an odd sensation though. The voice seemed to be in my head. "Come in children" I look to toby hesitantly.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I will update my story often. Like when i'm bored and have nothing to do.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Toby POV</p><p>I reach for the door and give Y/N an encouraging look. "I-it'll be okay" I hope. I open the door gesturing for Y/N to go in first. I turn to the faceless man I call my boss. He's good for the most part. Just stay off his bad side. As long as Y/N doesn't provoke him it'll be fine. "Toby leave me and the girl" I hear his familiar voice and nod walking out the door i turn to Y/N and smile.</p><p>Your POV</p><p>Toby walks away shutting the giant doors behind him. I look away from the doors and finally look up to the man although after getting a glance at him...i'm not sure he can be called a man. He had no face, he was so pale no plain white, he had no facial features. No mouth. No eyes. Not to mention the long black tentacles protruding out of his back. He wore a normal black suit with a red tie. Although he lacked a mouth his voice still boomed in my ears. "Child no need to be afraid. I know this may be a surprise" the sound it was in my head.But how "Telepathy." my eyes widen in shock. "M-my...you can read my...my thoughts." he just nods. "Now Y/N is it" he asks. " Y-yes" i try and nod but i'm kinda frozen. "Heres the thing i want you to work for me, you will be trained to use your abilities." abilities what does he-"Your hair changed color. your eyes. You have special abilities. We have yet to discover what they are so perhaps training will bring them out. For now you be staying with Toby until we find you a suitable room." after a few minutes Toby walks back in and nods. "Y-yes sir. C'mon Y/N lets go meet he others"</p><p>Toby POV</p><p>Slender called me in and asked me to show Y/N around and introduce her to everyone. Who to meet first. Probably not Jeff. "W-well? How did it go. He seems t-to like you. What do you think?" she just shrugs and looks around as we walk. "Hmm...you l-like dogs?" i ask. She turns to me with a smile. "Who doesn't?" smile it is. I lead her to the forever smiling dog and introduce her. "T-this is smile dog." I say as I pet his head. She smiles and pets the dog. "It's so cute. Hehe. Who's a good boy, you are. Haha." I smile. "cute" i whisper. "hmm?" she looks up at me questioningly. "N-nothing" i say as I realize what i said. She just shrugs it off continuing to pet the dog. I introduce her to the other pastas she seemed to get along well with sally, clock and ben. The other she was fine with but she may take a while to get used to jeff. Then again she did see him murder her family.

Your POV

I met mostly everyone in the mansion. I really enjoy all of their company. Who knew these killers would be nicer than my own father. Well step father. Although I still don't trust Jeff i'm slightly grateful for him killing my step loser. I just wish he would've left mom and Bell alone. I wonder....just what am i doing here? I've never killed anyone, sure i've thought about it but hasn't everyone? What makes me so special? I don't really get it and i'm hoping i'll get some answers soon.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Authors Note</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hey guys so i know it's been a while but i've been having major writers block. I kinda wanna discontinue but i don't know. Let me know it you guys like it or if i should just discontinue</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>